Desde la infancia
by Adareira
Summary: Courtney es una chica normal, con una mejor amiga excelente y un novio maravilloso. Un día tocan el timbre de su casa, con las esperanzas de que sea su mejor amiga ella abre la puerta, pero en realidad es un chico punk con unas maletas junto a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! :D , aqui tengo una nueva historia.**

**Fue como un resplandor de inspiracion que no pude dejar pasar ;)**

**Aqui esta el primer cap, espero que les guste! :B**

* * *

**POV's de courtney**

Desde que me desperté, hubo algo en mí que me dijo que este día seria diferente, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que algo ocurriría, algo que cambiaria me vida.

Odio tener esas sensaciones de que algo extraño ocurrirá, así que solo la ignore, y como supuse, desapareció.

Mi día fue bastante normal. Llegue a la escuela y me senté junto a mi mejor amiga, Bridgette. Como siempre, empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, y enseguida vino el profesor a retarnos. Él era el profesor mas odiosa que hay en la escuela, con suerte se puede respirar cerca de él.

En el almuerzo me senté con mi novio Justin. A veces me pregunto por qué estoy con él. Lo único que sabe hacer es mirarse al espejo y hablar sobre lo "maravilloso" que es. Sin embargo, igual tiene su lado dulce y divertido, siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír y sacarme una sonrisa cuando creo que sonreír es algo imposible.

Él día paso rápido, pero bueno, con una mejor amiga como Bridgette y con un novio como Justin, todo se hace más divertido, y cuando uno se divierte, el día pasa volando.

Las clases terminaron, me despedí de mi novio y me dirigí a mi casa. Tenía que alistar las cosas porque en un rato mas llegaría Bridg para estudiar, aunque con ella cerca, estudiar es algo casi imposible.

Llegue a mi casa, mi madre está trabajando y llegara tarde, y mi padre había muerta cuando tenía apenas 3 años, si que estaba completamente sola. Pase a la cocina y me prepare algo de comer y me fui a mi pieza para ocupar el computador un rato. Había puesto música para relajarme un poco, hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre. AL parecer Bridg llego antes de lo esperado, lo cual es extraño, ella suele llegar tarde.

Abrí la puerta y había un chico punk, de pelo negro con un mohawk verde y tenia piercings por todas partes. Él llevaba una maleta.

-Hola – lo salude cordialmente.

-Hola, tanto tiempo – dijo abrazándome. Luego entro a mi casa y dejo las maletas al lado de la puerta.

-Iré a darme un baño – dijo mientras sacaba una toalla de su maleta y se dirigía al baño.

-¿disculpa? Esta no es tu casa como para que entres como si nada y te vayas a bañ… - tarde, el chico punk ya había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta con pestillo.

- ¿qué hare? Ni siquiera sé quién es este chico y ya se está bañando en mi ducha como si fuera la suya. Si Bridgette llega a verlo, no sé que podría pensar- dije pensando en voz alta.

*DING-DONG*

Supongo que es Bridg. Me dirigí a la puerta y gracias a dios era ella.

-¿Courtney qué pasa?- dijo preocupada – Tienes una cara de horror.

-Bridg- dije susurrándole- hay un chico bañándose en el baño.

-¡UN CHICO! – Gritó Bridg haciendo que casi me quedara sorda- Wow Courtney, nunca pensé que eras de esa clase de chicas – dijo con una sonrisita picara – me sorprendes.

- Bridgette, yo no lo traje. Él apareció en la puerta de mi casa con una maleta y luego entró y se metió al baño- dije intentando explicarle.

-¿Qué se cree? – Dijo enojada- iré a hablar con ese chico ahora mismo- Bridg entro a mi casa y se dirigió al baño.

Justo en ese momento apareció el chico punk con una toalla atada a su cintura. Duncan se quedo en shock al verlo y al parecer, él también se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Bridgette? – dijo emocionado el chico.

-¿Duncan? – acto seguido los dos se abrazaron.

¿Duncan?... yo solo conozco a un Duncan. No, eso es imposible. Él Duncan que yo recuerdo tenía el pelo negro y ondulado y era un chico completamente normal. Lo único en lo cual se parece este chico punk al Duncan que yo conocí es, que ambos tienen unos hermosos ojos celestes.

-Ves – me dijo el chico punk – hasta Bridgette pudo reconocerme.

- Es que no hay nada que reconocer, simplemente no te conozco.

-¿Segura? – Dijo acorralándome en la pared – pensé que mi princesa se acordaría de mi- ¿princesa? Solo una persona me llama así…

-¿Duncan? – dije sorprendida.

- Vaya que te costo – dijo Bridg burlándose.

-Cállate- dije mandándole una mirada asesina – Haber estúpido cavernícola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que forma de tratar a tu invitado.

-Tú no eres ningún invitado, ya que NADIE te ha invitado a venir.

- En realidad tu madre me invito.

-¿¡Qué!

- He vuelto – dijo mi madre entrando a la casa- Ahora me voy – dijo retrocediendo al notar que yo ya había notado la presencia de Duncan.

- oh no madre, de esta no te escapas- dije mientras la empujaba dentro de la casa- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Duncan vendría?

-Es que sabía que te enojarías…

- Bueno, era obvio que me enojaría, ya que no estaba preparada – dije calmándome un poco- pero solo estará por unos días, así que no importa.

-Si ¿quieres que te lo diga ahora o después?

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que Duncan se quedara a vivir con nosotras por un año- dicho esto mi madre corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

- Madre ¡abre la puerta en este instante! – grite mientras golpeaba su puerta. Luego de un rato me aburrí de golpear su puerta, conozco a mi madre, no me abrirá. Me dirigí hacia Duncan y Bridg.

- Bueno ¿y donde dejo mis cosas? – pregunto Duncan.

-Donde sea, yo me iré a mi habitación- me dirigí a mi pieza y me encerré con llave, no quería que nadie entrara.

Aun no puedo creer que ese idiota este aquí. No lo veía hace 6 años.

Lo conocí cuando tenía nuevo años. Me había mudado a la casa en la que actualmente vivo, y él era el molesto vecino de al lado. Apenas lo conocí yo lo odie, pero lamentablemente, estaba obligada a verlo todos los días, ya que nuestras madres se habían vuelto mejores amigas y todos los días se juntaban a tomar el té. Lo único bueno de él, fue que me presento a Bridg , Geoff, Trent y Gwen. Me había vuelto muy amiga de todos, excepto de Duncan, a él siempre lo odie. Cuando todos teníamos doce años, la madre de Duncan encontró un trabajo nuevo, por suerte era lejos, así que tuvieron que mudarse, lo cual trajo felicidad y tranquilidad a mi vida.

Como buenas amigas, nuestras madres siguieron en contacto. Al principio ella siempre me hablaba de Duncan y su madre, pero con el tiempo logro notar que a mí no me interesaba saber nada acerca de él.

Pasaron los años y todos nos acostumbramos a la ausencia de ese ogro. Pero ahora, esta aquí, en mi casa, y por lo que acaba de decir mi madre ¡se quedara a vivir con nosotros!

.

.

.

.

-María, la madre de Duncan, se tienen que ir a vivir a Paris por un año, ya que le dieron una excelente oportunidad de trabajo. Sin embargo se le hacía muy complicado llevarse a Duncan con ella. Entonces yo como la buena amiga que soy, le dije que Duncan podría quedarse con nosotras todo el tiempo que sea necesario- explico mi madre, mientras todos estábamos sentados en la mesa cenando.

-Entonces… déjame entender. El ogro que está aquí al lado mío – dijo mientras señalaba a Duncan – ¿se quedara a vivir con nosotros durante un año?

-Exacto – dijo feliz mi madre.

-Genial…- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno chicos- dijo mi madre mientras se paraba de la mesa – ahora yo me debo ir, tengo noche de chicas – paso despidiéndose de todos – por favor Courtney, muéstrale a Duncan su habitación.

-¿Cuál es?

- la que está al lado de la tuya. Adiós.

-Bueno princesa, parece que seremos vecinos de habitación.

-Urra…

- Hey Courtney – dijo Bridg. Si, Bridg a estado todo este tiempo presente- puedo quedarme a dormir, ya se hizo tarde y me da flojera caminar sola hasta mi casa – moví la cabeza en señal de "no" – por favor Courtney, mañana es sábado, no tendremos clases ¿sí? – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien, pero si se te ocurre hacerme una broma mientras duerme como la ultima vez, te hecho a patadas.

-está bien – dijo con una cara triste.

Terminamos de cenar, Bridg y yo recogimos los platos y los lavamos, mientras Duncan se fue a guardar sus cosas a su habitación.

Estuvimos despiertas hasta las 1:30 , luego Bridg cayo dormida, lo cual es un milagro, porque comúnmente ella es la última en dormirse.

Yo no sentí sueño así que decidí ir a la cocina a comer algo. Todo estaba oscuro, no quería prender las luces ya que podría despertar a Bridgette. Iba llegando a la cocina hasta que una mano me agarra de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Intente gritar pero me tapo la boca con su mano. Debe ser un ladrón, supongo que este es mi fin.

-¿Así que la princesa no tenia sueño? – Pensé que era un ladrón, pero resulto ser algo mucho peor… es Duncan.

- no- le dije fríamente sin mirarlo a la cara

-princesa ¿porque eres tan mala conmigo? – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla

-Porque te odio. Nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste

- No puedo creer que aun me odies por eso. Courtney, teníamos nueve años, tienes que madurar- dijo dejándome en libertad.

- Nunca podre olvidarlo.

**POV' s de nadie**

_/ Flash back /_

_-Courtney cariño ¿vamos al parque? _

_- ¡Siiii mami! ¡wiiiii! _

_Una mujer y su hija fueron al parque como todos los días._

_La pequeña niña fue a jugar en el arenero mientras que la madre se sentó en una banca al lado de una señora a la cual nunca había visto en su vida._

_Mientras la pequeña niña jugaba, un niño de pelo negro ondulado se acerco a ella._

_-Hola- Dijo el niño - ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_- ¡siii! – Dijo emocionada la pequeña - ¿y a que jugaremos?_

_-En realidad es un experimento – dijo el niño mientras llenaba un balde con arena – se trata de ver… ¡si existe el hombre de arena! – dijo tirándole la arena encima a la niña._

_- AAAAAAAAAH ¡MAMAAA! – dijo llorando la niña en dirección a su madre._

_-jajajajajajajajaja- reía a carcajadas el niño._

_- ¿cariño que te paso? – mientras intentaba consolar a su hija y le quitaba toda la arena que tenia encima._

_-ese, ese niño de ahí me tiro arena – dijo llorando Courtney_

_- ¡Duncan! ¡Ven acá en este instante!- grito la señora que estaba sentada al lado de la madre de Courtney_

_- yo no fui – dijo mientras se acercaba el niño a su madre._

_-¿Por qué lo arrojaste arena a esta pequeña? Lo que hiciste ha estado muy mal – dijo regañando a su hijo._

_- Solo era una broma. No es mi culpa que ella sea una princesita la cual no puede aceptar un poco de arena._

_- mami quiero irme – dijo courtney mientras seguía llorando._

_- Esta bien- dijo mientras tomaba los juguetes de la niña y los guardaba dentro de un bolso – bueno María – dijo mientras le hablaba a la mujer sentada a su lado – Nos vemos mas rato, adiós._

_La mujer y su hija se dirigieron a su casa. Courtney ya se había calmado un poco. Ya se había bañando y puesto ropa limpia. Courtney estaba jugando con sus muñecas hasta que escucha el sonido del timbre. Courtney abre la puerta y ve a María y a Duncan._

_-María, Duncan , que bueno que vinieron – dijo feliz la madre de Courtney._

_- Mami ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_

_- Aaa, ellos son nuestro vecinos._

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito courtney mientras corría a encerrarse en su habitación._

_/fin flash back /_

**POV's de Duncan **

-Vamos princesa, tienes que perdonarme algún día.

-Nunca- dijo cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer para que me perdones? –dije mientras tomaba su mano.

- Irte y no volver – dijo mientras soltaba mi mano.

-No se te ocurre alguna otra cosa.

-no.

-Pues no pienso irme.

-entonces yo no pienso perdonarte.

Mi princesa se dirigió a la sala de estar, se sentó en un sillón y se puso a ver televisión. Yo me senté al lado de ella.

No nos hablamos, el único ruido que se escuchaba, era el de la televisión. Luego de una hora mi princesa se quedo dormida. Es muy linda cuando duerme.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, le planté un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego la tome en mis brazos y la recosté en su cama. Me quede viéndola dormir un rato.

Courtney siempre me gusto, desde la primera vez que la vi cuando apenas tenía nueves años. Ella era única, su piel morena, su suave cabello, esas pequeñas pecas en su rostro, todo de ella era hermoso.

Yo solo tenía nueve años y no sabía que llamar la atención de una chica, es por eso que lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarle arena. Admito que no fue la mejor idea, pero pensé que con el tiempo ella me perdonaría, pero por lo visto, ella es muy rencorosa.

Iba saliendo de su habitación hasta que alguien me detuvo.

-Ella aun te gusta ¿cierto? – dijo una rubia.

-Como lo sabes.

-Digamos que es un sexto sentido.

-si si, como digas – dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-hey Duncan. Tu eres mi amigo, y en realidad siempre soñé que tu y Courtney estuvieran juntos, por eso te digo, si quieres gustarle a Courtney, tendrás que esforzarte mucho por dos simples motivos, uno, ella te odia y dos, ella tiene novio.

- ¿tiene novio? – dije un poco triste.

- Si, pero no te preocupes. Entre ellos dos no hay amor, ni siquiera entiendo porque están juntos, y creo que Courtney también se lo pregunta.

- Gracias Bridg..

-De nada.

- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – nos despedimos, ella entro al cuarto de Courtney y yo entre a mi nuevo cuarto. Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar. ¿Quién será el estúpido novio de Courtney? ¿Sera mejor que yo? ¿Podre recuperar a mi princesa? ¿De qué color será la ropa interior de mi princesa? Todas esas preguntas abundaban en mi cabeza. Supongo que esas respuestas las encontrare después, ya que con sueño no pienso muy bien.

Me puse mi pijama, me recosté en mi cama nuevamente y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

**wooow ¿les gusto? espero que si.**

**Si les gusto y quieren que sigan , apreten ese botoncito que esta abajito y escriban un review :D**

**Y si tienen alguna critica, pues diganmelas ¡amo las criticas! (han de pensar que soy rara, y si, lo soy :D )**

**byebye (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**jojo Hola de nuevo :D:D:D porfiin subo un nuevo capituloo ^^ lo hubiera subido antes pero el internet en mi notebook no funciona... y me tarde un dia en darme cuenta de que el internet de el computador si ¬¬ (tengo un notebook y un computador xD )**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado ^^ y porfa sigan enviando porque es la unica forma de saber que SI leen mis fics y asi sentirme importante (H) xD**

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a a , al icono wa! (se ve mejor en msn ... xD ) y al CHOCOLATE! *¬* porque sin el no podria vivir C:**

**aa por sierto, isla del drama no me pertenece, le pertenecen a unos tipos los cuales no recuerdo los nombres :D**

**Ahora mejor los dejo con la historia... CHASSSAAAN!**

**

* * *

**

**POV's de Courtney**

Dormía muy tranquila, soñando que sería lo que diría cuando me eligieran de presidenta, hasta que un grito ensordecedor me despertó.

-¿Bridg qué pasa?- le pregunte preocupada a mi amiga mientras la veía arriba de una silla.

-HAY UNA ARAÑA ENORME.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – me asuste y me subí a mi cama. Odio las arañas.

-Chicas ¿Qué pasa?- Era Duncan. Estaba medio adormilado, supongo que estaba durmiendo y lo despertaron nuestros gritos.

- Ahí- dijo bridg apuntando dentro de su saco de dormir-Hay una araña ¡MATALA!

EL chico abrió el saco de dormir, tomo la araña y la abrazo.

-Scruffy ¿Qué haces aquí? Jajajaja araña traviesa- dijo mientras sostenía a esa horrorosa criatura entre sus manos.

-¿Scruffy?- preguntamos Bridg y yo asombradas.

-¿no se los mencione? Esta hermosa arañita es mi mascota.

-Esa cosa es tu mascota... LO DECIDI, FUERA DE AQUÍ- dije mientras lo empujaba – VETE CON TU HORRIBLE ARAÑA. EN ESTA CASA ESTAN ¡PROHIBIDAS!

-pero princesa, llegué recién ayer, no me puedes echar-Dijo mientras intentaba agarrarse de lo que sea.

-¿seguro? Pues mira como te hecho- dije mientras lo seguía empujando.

-Cuidado princesa, si me tratas mal Scruffy se podría enojar contigo- dijo mientras se agarraba de la puerta.

-Claro, una araña se va a enojar conmi…. ¡oh mi dios! ¿¡Eso son sus dientes! – la patética arañita me estaba mostrando sus colmillo y hasta podría jurar que me gruñía…

-Princesa, te prometo que nunca más sacare a Scruffy, enserio- dijo poniendo esos ojos de perritos a los cuales son imposibles decirles no.

-Está bien… Pero la veo una vez más y te juro que la mato yo misma.

-¡COURTNEY!- dijo emocionada la rubia corriendo hacia mi- Les dije a Trent, Gwen y a Geoff que Duncan había vuelto y para celebrarlo iremos a la playa.

-Genial- dijo Duncan- hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la playa, me haría bien un poco de sol.

-jaja… no mientas Duncan, tu NUNCA irías a la playa a tomar sol, tu solo vas de casería- dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Celosa?- dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

-Tengo novio, no tendría por qué estar celosa- Al decirle esto él me soltó. Extraño… no pensé que se dejaría vencer tan rápido, comúnmente el pelea más.

-Lo que sea, me iré a duchar- se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Duncan, ¿iras cierto? – pregunto Bridg

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- digo mientras se encerraba en el baño.

-¿Y tu Court?

- No tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa, y en especial con él cavernícola.

-Courtney por favor – dijo poniendo ojos de perritos- si quieres puedo invitar a Justin.

-En realidad no tengo ganas e ver a Justin - dije mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

-¿por qué?- pregunto asombrada mi amiga- ¡es tu novio!

-¿y?

-Pues no se tu, pero al menos yo no puedo aguantar por ver a Geoff- dijo mientras miraba hacia la pared. Estuvo un buen rato mirando la pared.

-Bridg, Bridg- dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a sus ojos- ¿Qué miras tanto?

- Dicen que cuando estas enamorado y miras un objeto fijamente, tu mente se pierde en el espacio y recuerdas momento hermosos- dijo mientras seguía mirando la pared.

-y… ¿te está funcionando?

-No, en realidad no, hasta me duelen un poco los ojos- dijo mientras dejaba de mirar la pared y dirigió su mirada hacia la televisión que estaba prendida. Mi amiga es bastante estúpida a veces. Por algún motivo le gusta hacer lo que suelen hacer las películas romántica… y por algún otro motivo, nunca le funcionan- Bueno ¿en que estábamos?

-En que Justin es mi novio, y no estoy interesada en verlo.

-aaah cierto. ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?

-No lo sé, siento que lo nuestro es una farsa.

-¿Una farsa? ¿a qué te refieres?

-No sé, llevamos dos meses saliendo y lo único que se dé él es que se llama Justin, es modelo y se ama a sí mismo.

-Sabes, yo siempre he pensado que lo que ustedes tienen no es amor, ni siquiera amistad , de hecho, no tengo la menor idea de porque están juntos.

-porque nos gustamos

-¿segura Court? Porque si tanto te gusta, aun no comprendo porque no quieres verlo.

-No lo sé, es que siempre que lo veo lo único que hacer es hablar de él mismo.

-Pues díselo.

-Sabes, tienes razón, le diré todo lo que pienso- dije mientras me dirigía al teléfono-… ¿hola Justin? Sabes, hoy vamos a ir a la playa ¿quieres venir?

-Dile ahora Courtney- susurraba Bridg mientras yo hablaba con Justin.

-Sí, me parece genial, nos vemos haya. Te amo, adiós- Corte el teléfono y Bridg me miraba con cara de decepción.

-¿No era que le ibas a decir?

-Si… Pero en la playa.

En ese momento Duncan salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación. Yo tome una toalla limpia y fui al baño para ducharme.

**POV's de Bridgette**

¿Por qué Courtney es tan tonta? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que realmente no le gusta Justin? Además es obvio de que a Justin tampoco le gusta. Si tan solo supiera…

Me dirigí a la cocina y comí cereal con leche. Al rato después llego Duncan ya vestido.

-Sabes, ira Justin, el novio de courtney, a la playa con nosotros- dije mientras le daba un bocado a mi cereal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así logré convencer a Courtney de que fuera. Además tienen que hablar de cosas importantes.

-Bridg ¿a ti como te cae Justin?- me pregunto mientras se servía un poco de café.

-Pues, es el novio de mi mejor amiga, así que bien- dijo poniendo la sonrisa más real que pude.

-Bridg… Te conozco desde hace mucho, puedo reconocer a distancia esa sonrisa falsa que tienes- Deje esa sonrisa falsa para poner una cara mas seria. Hablar de Justin no es una de mis cosas favoritas- Ahora confiesa ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Justin?

-Si te lo digo, por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás a Courtney- dije suplicándole.

-Pues depende de que tan grave sea.

-No importa eso Duncan- dije mientras le daba mi dedo meñique. Cuando pequeños siempre jurábamos por el meñique, así que ya me quedo como costumbre- promételo.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestra meñiques como cuando éramos pequeños-Ahora dime.

- Hace dos días… Vi a Justin besándose con otra chica en la playa- hubo un momento de silencio.

-Entonces es eso… ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A BESAR A OTRA CHICA TENIENDO A LA HERMOSA DE MI PRINCESA COMO NOVIA!¡REALMENTE LO VOY A MATAR!-Gracias a dios Courtney se esta bañando, así no puede oír todo lo que Duncan Esta gritando.

-¿¡JUSTIN BESO A OTRA CHICA!- se abrió la puerta y apareció la mama de Courtney.

-SI ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA LE PUSO LOS CUERNOS A MI PRINCESA!- dijo reafirmando Duncan.

-Bridgette ¿¡Por qué no se lo dijiste a Courtney!- dijo la madre de Court mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía. Está realmente enfadada.

-Se lo iba a decir ayer, pero apareció Duncan, y como Courtney odió la idea de que él viviera acá, no quería darle más malas noticias- Algunas personas podría decir que fui mala amiga, y tal ves lo fui, pero no me gusta ver a Courtney enojada- Les juro que tenía planeado decírselo pronto.

-Nada de pronto jovencita, se lo dirás AHORA- dijo la madre de Courtney mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Hoy no, Courtney y Justin se verán hoy en la playa y tengo la esperanza de que Justin confiese lo que hizo.

-Está bien… Pero si no lo hace se lo dirás.

-bueno…

En ese momento sale Courtney del baño

-¿mama? ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? ¡Estuviste toda la noche fuera!

-em… es que lo estaba pasando tan bien que perdí la noción del tiempo- explico su madre.

-Lo que sea. Bridg, me visto, arreglo mi mochila y nos vamos a la playa ¿está bien?

-si- dije mientras Court se dirigía a su pieza.

**POV's de courtney**

Me puse unos shorts blanco y una polera rosada.

En mi mochila guarde un toalla bloqueador ,ropa de cambio y algo de dinero.

Me fui a despedir de mi madre, pero como era de esperarse estaba durmiendo ¿Quién no estaría durmiendo si estuvo afuera toda la noche?

Salimos con cuidado para no despertarla y no fuimos hacia la parada del bus. Luego de unos 5 minutos llego el bus, los tres no subimos y esperamos hasta llegar a la playa. Comúnmente hubiera hablado con Bridgette, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, tenía tanto en que pensar ¿Cómo le diría a Justin que odio estar cerca de él porque siempre habla de lo tanto que se ama? Eso le mataría el ego, pero bueno, si queremos que esto funciones, ambos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, en esta ocasión, le toca a él.

Llegamos a la playa y vimos a nuestros amigos. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Duncan. Mientras todos lo abrazaban y le decían cuanto lo extrañaron, yo estire mi toalla en la arena, me puse bloqueador y acosté para tomar sol.

Luego de unos segundos llego Justin, él me planto un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se recostó al lado mío. Pude notar que a Duncan le gusto el hecho que de Justin me besara… ¡GENIAL! adoro que Duncan se enoje.

-Sabes Courtney- me dije Justin sacándome de mis pensamientos- Soy realmente hermoso en traje de baño- Ese comentario hizo que recordara mi objetivo de hoy, hablar con Justin.

-Justin tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien, hablemos.

-No aquí, en privado- Lo tome de la muñeca y caminamos un poco para que los demás no escucharan nuestra conversación.

-Está bien ¿Qué pasa?

-emm… no sé cómo decirlo- me estoy poniendo nerviosa, pero debo decirlo de una vez- Realmente me estresa que de lo único que hablemos sea de ti y de tu belleza- él pareció un poco sorprendido al principio- Lo único que se de ti es que te amas y tú no sabes nada de mí porque, siempre estas ocupado hablando de ti. Si esta relación seguirá así, creo que es mejor terminarla.

-Tranquila Court, si tanto te molesta estoy dispuesto a cambiar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- dije emocionada

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras me daba un beso largo y apasionado. Hubiera sido más largo si no se nos hubiera agotado el aire.

-Justin ¿me acompañas a comprar una bebida?

-No te preocupes baby, voy yo- dicho este se dirigió hacia un local que había cerca. Mientras yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso… por algún motivo no sentí nada, fue aburrido, sin amor, no sentí absolutamente nada.

Llegue y me recosté en mi toalla tomar sol. Mientras los demás empezaron a jugar con unas raquetas que trajo Geoff.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Justin aun no llegaba, me empecé a preocupar.

-Bridg, vuelvo enseguida- dije con un leve tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso?

-Justin fue a comprar unas bebidas pero aun no vuelves, iré a asegurarme de que este bien.

-Está bien- dijo mientras seguía jugando.

Camine un poco y llegue al local, no lo encontré. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Camine un poco mas y lo veo besando a una chica desconocida. En realidad no me sorprendió mucho, supongo que en el fondo siempre supe que algo hacia pasaría. Una dos o tres lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, aunque siempre lo supe, igual duele un poco. Me devolví hacia donde estaban mis amigos y me quedaron mirando.

-Courtney… ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó preocupada Bridg acercándose a mí.

-Acabo de ver a Justin besando a otra chica.

-¿¡OTRA VES! ¡AHORA SI QUE LO MATO!- dije mientras salía a buscar a Justin

-¿a qué te refieres con "otra vez"?

-¡QUE EL MUY MARICA YA TE HABIA ENGAÑADO UNA VES, PERO ESTA VES SI QUE LO MATO!- dijo Duncan rojo de ira.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –es la primera vez que Duncan ve a Justin, no hay manera de que lo haya visto antes como para poder reconocer que me estaba engañando.

-Pues- interrumpió Bridg- yo lo vi con otra el jueves.

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!- dije mientras más lagrimas salían por mi rostro.

-Lo lamento enserio. Tenía pensado decírtelo ayer, pero como llego Duncan y tu lo odias, no quería darte más malas noticias- dijo triste- además, tenía la esperanza de que Justin te lo confesara hoy- Por el rostro de Bridgette se puede notar que esta arrepentida, de hecho creo que llorara. Es mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Me decepciono un poco, pero bueno, debo ponerme en su lugar, ella tenía la esperanza de que Justin confesara que me engaño.

-Bridgette- dije secándome las lagrimas- Si Justin no me lo hubiera dicho hoy, y yo nunca lo hubiera visto con otra ¿tú me lo hubieras dicho?

-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga, solo pensé que sería mejor que te lo digiera él, pero si no lo hacía yo te lo diría, enserio.

-Está bien… te perdono- dije mientras la abrazaba- pero a la próxima vez… te mato.

-jajajaja, tranquila, no habrá próxima vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oigan- dijo Trent, que no había hablado en todo este rato- ¿y Duncan?

-No puede ser…

Corrí hacia donde estaba Justin, cuando llegue vi un montón de gente formando un circulo. Pase por la gente y llegue al centro, vi a Duncan golpeando a Justin. Admito que sonreí un poco al ver como Justin era golpeado, pero supongo que no merece morir.

-Duncan ya basta- dije mientras intentaba pararlo.

-Pero este imbécil te engaño- dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

- lo sé, pero míralo ya está bastante mal, creo que ya es suficiente.

-Está bien… Bien inútiles, fuera de aquí- dijo mientras le gritaba a la gente para que se fuera del lugar.

Íbamos caminando en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás hasta que vi el local y recordé algo.

-Justin no me compro mi bebida…- pensé en vos baja.

-si quieres te la compro yo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La bebida, dijiste que Justin no te la compro.

-aaah eso, pensé que no habías escuchado – debería pensar en vos baja…- no te preocupes ya se me quitó la sed.

-Está bien.

Luego vimos que nuestros amigos se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté

-Nos aburrimos de la playa- dijo Gwen- y ustedes.

-Le di la golpiza de su vida a él modelito.

-¡Genial!- dijeron todos contentos.

-Casi lo mata- Justin podría terminar en el hospital, no es que me importa, pero no estoy interesada en que lo policías lleguen a mi casa buscando a Duncan.

-Mejor aun- dijeron los chicos.

-Lo que sea- rodé los ojos.

-¡Vallamos a mi casa a ver películas!- dijo el fiestero.

-No gracias, no tengo ganas de ver películas- acabo de ver a mi novio, o mejor dicho ex novio besándose con otra y luego vi como el cavernícola lo dejaba muerto. Aunque Justin sea un idiota y que hace mucho tiempo tuviera la leve impresión de que él me ponía los cuernos no significa que no me duela un poco. Lo único que quiero es irme a dormir por mil años.

-Eso no nos interesa-dijo Bridg- iras si o si- conociéndola ella quiere que valla para distraerme un poco, y aunque son bueno motivos, igual NO QUIERO.

-Tú no puedes obligarme- le dije amenazante.

-Yo sola no- en eso los demás me rodearon- pero nosotros cinco si-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Geoff me tomo como un saco de papas y me llevo a su auto. Él y Bridg al frente y todos los demás nos fuimos atrás.

Llegamos a la casa de Geoff y todos me arrastraron para que entrara.

-chicos… les comente que ¡no tengo ganas de ver películas!-dije enojada

-Como una mil veces- dijo Trent

-De hecho creo que fueron dos mil veces-repuso Gwen mientras habría el refrigerador de Geoff y sacaba unas bebidas.

-bueno, lo diré de nuevo ¡no tengo ganas de ver películas!

-dos mil uno- dijo Geoff mientras sacaba un paquete de papas fritas.

-¿y qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero irme a dormir por mil años.

-¿alguna cosa más fácil?- dijo Bridg acercándose a mi- no se… quizás ¿chocolate?- dijo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. Los ojos me brillaron. En general yo suelo odiar todo lo dulce, te hace engordar y te produce caries, pero el chocolate es mi ADICCION **(realmente es mi adicción , no se que haría sin el chocolate xD) **

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – dije mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y me lo echaba a la boca.

**POV's de Duncan **

-mírala- le dije a Geoff- parece un bebé con su biberón.

-Tienes razón, desde pequeña Courtney fue adicta al chocolate-dijo mientras nos reímos un poco. Ver a la madura Courtney morirse por una barrita de chocolate es algo cómico, realmente parece un bebé.

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué quieren ver?- dijo Trent

-A mi me da igual, de todo modos ni siquiera mirare la película-dijo la princesa mientras seguía comiendo su chocolate.

-Veamos una de miedo- dijo Gwen entusiasmada por la idea- y que contenga mucha sangre- se podía ver como la brillaban los ojos de emoción.

-O tal vez podríamos ver una película de un… ¡ASESINO CON UN GARFIO!- dije mientras sacaba un garfio de mi bolsillo y ponía una cara de lunático **(no pregunten como entro el garfio en el bolsillo porque no tengo idea e.e … lindos recuerdos de IDD *-* ) **

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritaron todos menos Gwen.

-Esas bromas no son divertidas- dijo la princesa mientras me golpeaba con el paquete de papas fritas.

-Courtney cuidado- dijo Geoff preocupado- quebraras la papitas-dijo mientras tomaba el paquete de papas.

* * *

**TADAAAA! ¿como estuvo? ¿bien, mal, les da lo mismo? sea lo que sea, escribanlo en un REVIEW! (8)AAAAALELUYAAA!(8) santo review :B**

**el final estuvo medio fome... quizas... nose xD pero en el proximo capitulo estara mejor! :D (eso espero... e.e )**

**Sin nada mas que decir, ahora me ire a comer CHOCOLATE! *¬* y no les voy a dar! :D**

**byebye (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DABAAAH! :D xD hace mil que no actualizaba, perdon u.u Por algun motivo la inspiracion no llegaba :/**

**Pero porfin actualizo EEH!**

**Me quedo mas cortito de lo normal :/ pero igual creo que me quedo bien, nose , ustedes diganme xD**

**Noticiaaas! hoy me sacaron los estupidos frenos y me hice mi piercing *-* que emocioon :3**

**Em, como no tengo nada mas que decir ¡A LEER! :D**

* * *

**POV's de Courtney**

Al final terminamos viendo actividad paranormal. Es de una familia a la que le pasan cosas paranormales y al final una tipa era el demonio y se rapta a un bebe. Es una película simple, con poca producción, bastante falsa… ¡pero me Mori de miedo igual! Cuando la tipa es arrastrada por la escalera, casi sentí que se me salía el corazón. Obviamente Duncan y Gwen no sintieron miedo, si no emoción. Y obviamente a los demás casi se nos sale el corazón por la boca.

**POV's de nadie**

-No quiero ir a mi casa- dijo la rubia tiritando de miedo- no quiero subir la escalera y que algo invisible me arrastre al sótano.

-Por favor Bridg, es solo una película, no es real- dijo Courtney mientras intentaba hacerse la valiente.

-Dicen que esta película esta basada en hecho real – dijo Gwen con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. En eso el medio aumento en las dos chicas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – grito Bridg de miedo.

-Hey tranquila- dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba.

-si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa- dijo la morena- además… no quiero estar sola en mi casa.

- ¿y no estará tu madre? – pregunto la rubia.

-no creo, probablemente tendrá otra noche de chicas.

-Entonces me quedare ¡Wi! – Bridg contenta abrazo a su amiga.

-Gwen, si quieres quédate tú también- dijo la morena.

-Em… esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Entonces todas se quedaran en MI casa? – dijo el punk.

-Entiende que no es tu casa, si no mía.

-Estoy viviendo ahí, lo cual se convierte en mi casa también.

-Si quiero te puedo echar a patadas porque es MI casa- dijo la morena mientras se empezaba a enojar.

-Tranquila Court- dijo la rubia intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-esta bien… el no vale la pena- dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Lo que sea… entonces como todas se quedaran en MI casa, yo me quedare en la casa de Geoff.

-¿Por qué en la mía?

- bueno, si quieres dormiré bajo el mismo techo que tu novia, a mi me da igual – dijo el punk. Todos saben que Geoff es un celoso de primera, así que para el punk no fue difícil convencerlo.

-Viejo, eres siempre bienvenido en mi casa.

-Bueno, entonces nosotras no vamos- dijo la morena.

-Adiós- dijeron los chicos.

-Hasta luego- todos se despidieron y luego las chicas se fueron.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también me voy- dijo Trent.

-¡OH no! Tú también te quedas- dijo el punk

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el guitarrista.

-Tengo un plan.

**POV's de Courtney**

Llegamos a mi casa y como supuse mi madre había salido a otra noche de chicas.

-Sabes court- dijo Bridg- siempre me he preguntado que hace tu madre en sus noches de chicas.

-yo también- dijo Gwen.

-No lo se, siempre que le pregunto no me contesta.

-Casi todas las noches sale ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?- se pregunto Gwen. En eso se viene una imagen a mi cabeza de mi madre bailando en un tubo y con muchos chicos alrededor suyo.

-¡IUU! – grite lo mas alto que pude mientras intentaba borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

-¿Pensaste lo mismo que yo?- me pregunto Bridg

-¿un tubo? – dijo Gwen.

-¡que horror! – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, mejor dejar lo de mi madre como un misterio ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Yo no tengo sueño- dijo Bridg

-Yo menos, la película me dejo tan emocionada que no podría dormir.

-¿emocionada? ¿Enserio? – le dije a Gwen

-Mi sueño siempre ha sido que un demonio viva en mi casa- se podía notar como le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

-OK… eso es raro- en eso se apagaron todas las luces de la casa.

-¡AAAAAH!- grito Bridg desesperada

-Tranquila, probablemente hubo un corte de luz, ya volverá- intente tranquilizar a Bridg, y al mismo tiempo intentaba tranquilizarme yo, nunca se habían cortado todas las luces de mi casa.

*RING-RING*

-¿¡QUE ES ESO!

-Es el teléfono, Bridg- dijo Gwen rodando los ojos. Yo me dirigí a contestar el teléfono

-¿Hola?- Pregunte pero nadie me contesto.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Gwen

-No lo se, nadie contesta…

-Ponlo en altavoz- apreté el botón de altavoz pero aun no se escuchaba nada.

-Sea quien sea que hable ahora si es tan valiente- dijo Gwen tomando el teléfono.

- fue lo único que pudo escucharse…

-¡habla ahora! No estoy para tus juegos- dije enojada.

-KJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ … tu-tu-tu-tu-tu.

-rayos corto- dijo Gwen dejando el teléfono es su lugar.

-y-y-y… ¿ahora que hacemos?- dijo Bridg tiritando de miedo.

-Iré al sótano a prender las luces.

-Esta bien, te esperamos acá- dijo Gwen mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¡OH no! Ustedes me acompañaran si o si.

-Ni muerta- dijo Gwen.

-Si no me acompañan no pienso prender las luces y se quedaran a oscuras toda la noche.

-Por mi esta bien, amo la oscuridad.

-¡PERO YO NO! – grito Bridg muerta de miedo.

-Entonces me acompañaran, aunque sea alguna de ustedes dos.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Bridg- no pienso quedarme aquí en la oscuridad.

-Si claro déjenme sola-dijo Gwen de brazos cruzados.

-Dijiste que te gustaba la oscuridad, así que no alegues- Luego de eso tome linterna, y junto con Bridg fuimos al sótano.

Iba yo primero y Bridg pegada a mi espalda como una lapa.

-Tranquila Bridg- intente tranquilizar a mi amiga, la pobre a estado todo el tiempo tiritando de miedo.

-Pero que sucede si es un espíritu- Dijo susurrando.

-¿para que susurras?

-Para que el espíritu no nos escuche.

-Los espíritus no exist…-En eso Bridg me tapa la boca con su mano.

-No lo digas, se podría enojar.

-como digas…-Adoro a Bridg, pero cuando le entra el miedo… ¡me dan ganas de ahorcarla!

Abrí la puerta que daba la entrada al sótano y bajamos las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no caernos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no venia al sótano, casi tres años. Habían cajas llenas de cosas inservibles, mi triciclo que solía usar cuando tenia 5 años, juguetes de bebe, cosas que yo solía usar cuando era muy pequeña. También estaban las típicas cosas rotas o inservibles que como a mi madre le daba tanta flojera botarlas, no encontró mejor lugar que tirarlas al sótano. Había polvo por todas partes y algunos bichitos merodeando por ahí.

Luego de apuntar todo el sótano encontré el interruptor que le daba luz a toda la casa. Por algún motivo el interruptor estaba hacia abajo, como si alguien hubiera venido y lo hubiera bajado.

-¡COURTNEY!- grito Bridg que estaba a solo unos pasos atrás mío. La apunte con la linterna y pude ver como una pequeñas lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué paso Bridg?- me dirige hacia mi amiga y la abrasé

-¡acabo de ver pasar una sombra! – logro decir un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte un poco asustada. Que alguien corte la luz y luego se vea pasar una sombra es extraño, ya que, solo estamos nosotras tres.

-La vi subiendo la escalera...

-OK, quédate tranquila que prendo las luces y subimos- Me dirigí al interruptor de la luz y lo subí. Se ilumino todo el sótano y como he de suponer también la casa.

_*PPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM*_

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Bridg muy asustada.

-Emm, no lo se…. ¡LA PUERTA!

Yo y Bridg subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad y como pensé, la puerta estaba cerrada, gracias a dios no le habían puesto seguro y la pudimos abrir enseguida.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde estaba Gwen recostada en el sillon.

-Vaya que se tardaron- alego Gwen.

-Cállate y dime ¿has visto a alguien pasar por aquí? – le pregunté preocupada.

-No… ¿porque?

-Mientras estábamos en el sótano Bridg vio una sombra subir la escalera y luego la puerta se cerró.

-Yo escuche una puerta cerrarse, pero pensé que fueron ustedes- Dijo Gwen un poco más asustada. Por otra parte Bridg estaba sentada en el sillón temblando del susto.

¿Será que Bridg tenía razón? ¿De verdad habrá un fantasma o será solo nuestra imaginación? Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como todo se volvía negro… de nuevo.

-¡PORFAVOR! Acabo de ir a prender la luz para que la apaguen de nuevo- Acabo de pasar el susto de mi vida por ir al sótano a prender la estúpida la luz y ahora, dos minutos después, se apaga de nuevo ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

-Genial…- dijo sarcástica Gwen -¿ahora que asemos?

-Yo no pienso bajar de nuevo- Dijo Bridg.

-Yo menos.

-Entonces… repito ¿Qué hacemos?- Luego de unos segundos se escuchan unos pasos subiendo la escalera. A las tres se nos puso la piel de gallina. Intentamos gritar, pero era tanto el miedo que ni un pequeño ruido se escapo de nuestros labios. Todas temíamos que si gritábamos, esa sombra viniera.

¿Por qué esto nos pasa a nosotras?¿porque justo cuando estamos las tres solas? Sin mi madre, sin Duncan… sin Duncan… Duncan… ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! Por eso el muy cretino quería quedarse en casa de Geoff, probablemente sean ellos.

-¡ESTA BIEN IDIOTA!¡SAL DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTE!- Grite lo mas fuerte que pude para que el imbécil me escuchara.

-¿Courtney que haces?- me preguntó preocupada Bridg.

-Lo descubrí, es Duncan y probablemente los demás lo están ayudando-Ambas me miraron un poco desconfiadas, probablemente estén pensando que estoy loca- Chicas por favor piensen, vemos una película de miedo y ahora nos pasan cosas paranormales, justo cuando estamos solas, sin mi madre y sin Duncan ¿coincidencia? No lo creo…

-Tienes razón- Dijo Gwen aceptando mi teoría- Probablemente sea ese idiota, el ama hacer bromas pesadas ¡SAL AHORA DONDE SEA QUE ESTES!

-Chicas- dijo Bridg mucho mas calmada- Siendo Duncan, seguirá con la broma hasta el final, creo que lo mejor será buscarlo nosotras.

-Pero no vemos nada- Dijo Gwen. Yo me dirigí a la cocina. Ahí había dos velas, las prendí y me dirigí hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Tomen- Les pase una a cada una- Yo tengo la linterna, separémonos y busquemos al idiota.

-Está bien- dijeron las dos al uni-sono.

Yo me fui al segundo piso a revisar las habitaciones, Gwen esta en la cocina y Bridg comedor.

Revise en mi habitación, en la habitación de mi madre y en la de Duncan. Nada, no vi ningún rastro de él. Baje la escalera para encontrarme con Gwen que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Lo encontraste?- le pregunté a Gwen.

-No… y supongo que tu tampoco.

-Exacto.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- ese era el grito de Bridg, lo conozco muy bien. Gwen y yo seguimos el sonido del grito y llegamos al bañ estaba Bridg paralizada mirando el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-L-L-Leeee-eee-dijo Bridg con un hilo de voz.

-¿Leer que?

-Court-Dijo Gwen-Mira…- con la vela alumbro el espejo. Quede paralizada, en el espejo decía "TODAS MORIRAN" en letras rojas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Fue lo único que logro salir de mis labios.

Las tres salimos del baño corriendo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, para poder salir, gracias a dios estaba abierta, con todo lo que había pasado, me había imaginado que estaría cerrada.

Corrimos como dos cuadras y hubiéramos corrido más pero nos detuvimos al ver a tres tipos con una manta cubriéndoles el cuerpo.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?- Pregunto Bridg

-Ni idea…

-Ves… te dije que no funcionaria- susurro uno de los tres tipos.

-Debimos haber conseguido disfraces mas reales- se escucho otro susurro.

-¡ya me aburrí de todo esto!¡Digan quienes son si no quieren morir en este instante!

-Esta bien viejo, quitémonos esto, total el plan ya no funciono-Los tres chicos se quitaron las mantas y resultaron ser Geoff, Trent y Duncan.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS SE SUPONIA QUE IVAN A HACER CON ESOS "DISFRACES"!

-Jajaja… - dijo Duncan rascándose la cabeza-Queríamos asustarlas-Me dirigí hacia Duncan y empecé a golpearle.

-¡FELICIDADES! LO LOGRARON. REALMENTE NOS MATARON DE MIEDO ¿¡COMO SE LES OCURRE!¿¡QUERIAN MATARNOS DE UN INFARTO O QUE! – Comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿A-a que te refieres? – dijo un poco confundido.

-¡Ahg! – Gwen me separo de Duncan, ella tenia una cara muy asustada.

-Courtney… - dijo Gwen- Tu dijiste que Duncan era el que nos estaba asustando en tu casa… pero el esta aquí- ¡Rayos! Gwen tiene razón, pero… si el esta aquí ¿Quién era el que estaba en mi casa?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- gritamos las tres nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los chicos preocupados. Bridg corrió a los brazos de Geoff y Gwen solo se quedo paralizada pensando en quien era el que nos ha estado asustando toda la noche.

-Princesa ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Duncan preocupado. Que tierno verlo tan preocupado por una persona que no sea él mismo… ¿QUE ACABO DE PENSAR? Lo que sea, olvídalo Courtney- ¿princesa?- Pregunto nuevamente Duncan haciendo reaccionar.

-Lo que pasa es que en mi casa alguien nos apagó las luces, entonces yo y Bridg fuimos al sótano a prender las luces. Cuando ya estábamos abajo, Bridg vio una sombra subir la escalera y luego se cerró la puerta, subimos y abrimos la puerta. Luego de dos minutos las luces se apagaron de nuevo. Luego vimos en el espejo del baño que decía "TODAS MORIRAN" gritamos y salimos corriendo de mi casa- le explique lo que nos había ocurrido y el parecía bastante confuso – No me crees…

-No. Pero de todas formas vallamos a tu casa a ver que esta pasando.

Todos caminamos en dirección a mi casa. Me pare al frente de mi casa y se pudo ver como todas las luces estaban prendidas. Que raro, cuando salimos todas estaban apagadas.

Abrí la puerta, entre yo primero y luego entraron los demás. Todo estaba en silencian, pero luego se logro escuchar una pequeña risita que provenía del segundo piso. Subimos, la risa se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, entramos a la habitación de mi madre y la risita se dejo de oír.

-La risa se fue- dijo Gwen.

-Que extraño…

-Court- Dijo Trent- mira esto- se logro ver una pierna en la orilla de la cama, ósea, el cuerpo de la persona que nos ha estado molestando esta debajo de la cama.

-¡MUESTRESE SEA QUIEN SEA!- Dijo Duncan mientras tomaba una lámpara que estaba en el escritorio de mi madre- ¡Tengo un arma y no tengo miedo en usarla!

-¿Arma?- susurre.

-¿quieres que salga oh no?

-Ok…

-. Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilos, saldré- Esa voz, es tan familiar… diría que es la voz de…-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – dijo una mujer con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?¿QUE RAYOS PASABA POR TU CABEZA?

-Ay hija perdón, pero no pude resistirme. Duncan me había comentado que quizás verían una película de miedo, y conociéndote supuse que invitarías a Bridg y Gwen a dormir, y también conociendo a Duncan, supuse que te querría hacer una broma y se quedaría en la casa de Geoff- Dijo mi madre explicándonos todo.

-Igual ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!¡Casi nos matas del miedo!- Dije enojada. Creo que soy la única adolescente que tiene una madre tan infantil como para hacerle bromitas a su hija.

-Pero…-Interrumpió Bridg- ¿y lo que estaba escrito en el espejo?¿era sangre?

-¿Sangre? ¡Claro que no! Solo era mi brillo labial rojo pasión-Yo solo la mire con cara de desprecio. Los adolescentes son los que hacen bromas ¡no las madres!-Courtney no te enojes, solo pensé que seria divertido.

-¿divertido? Divertido para ti, a nosotras casi nos matas.

-Ay, no exageres, necesitas un poco de diversión en tu vida.

-¿matarme del miedo es diversión?

-Courtney tranquila- me dijo Bridg- Solo era una broma, no es tan malo.

-¿Me perdonas? – en ese momento mi madre puso esos típicos ojitos de cachorro que siempre usa para que la perdona.

¿La perdono o no? De todos modos no sería la primera vez que me asusta de esa manera los 5 años apareció al lado de mi cama con una mascara de jockey y una cierra eléctrica. A los 7 me empujo a uno piscina para que aprendiera a nadar mientras ella se iba a tomar una bebida… El salvavidas tubo que rescatarme, casi muero ahogada. A los 10 años apago todas las luces de la casa y me empezó a perseguir con un cuchillo por toda la casa… el cuchillo era falso, pero obviamente en ese momento no lo sabia. Y así muchas historias mas, debí haberme imaginado que era mi madre ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

Ahora el punto es ¿la perdono o no? Estas ves se paso de la raya, no solo me asusto a mi, si no a mis amigas también. Aunque sigue siendo mi madre y debo admitir que comparada a otras mamas, ella es genial.

-ah… esta bien, pero a la siguiente te mato- dije con voz amenazante.

-¡WII! – dijo mientras corrió a abrazarme – Gracias.

-Si si si…- dije mientras me la sacaba de encima- ¿Ahora que?

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor nosotros nos vamos- dijo Geoff

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós- dijo Trent

-Hasta mañana princesa- dije Duncan acercándose a mí- Que duermas bien y sueña conmigo- en eso me guiño el ojo y se fue. ¿Soñar con el? Si el esta presente en mis sueños es porque probablemente sea una PESADILLA.

-Nosotras vallamos a dormir también, con todo este ajetreo me dio un poco de sueño- dijo Bridg frotándose los ojos para estar un poco mas despierta.

-Yo no tengo sueño- comento Gwen.

-Bueno, pues mientras Bridg duerme ustedes vean tele- Dijo mi madre.

-Esta bien- yo tampoco tenía mucho sueño, así que Bridg se fue a mi habitación y se durmió en un saco de dormir que le preste mientras que yo y Gwen nos fuimos a la sala de estar para ver tele.

Nos quedamos hasta las 6 de la mañana. Gwen se quedo dormida, mientras que yo por mas que intentara no podía dormir. Decidí caminar un poco y por algún motivo desconocido termine en la habitación de Duncan. Todo estaba desparramado en el suelo, libros, ropa, su celular, una cámara de fotos, la jaula de Scruffy, que gracias a dios estaba cerrada, porque si no la hubiera aplastado. Observe su escritorio y vi una foto dada la vuelta, la tome y vi que era una foto de hace 6 años en la que salíamos los dos juntos. Recuerdo bien ese día, mi madre insistía en tomarnos una foto juntos, decía que seria un lindo recuerdo. Pero… ¿Por qué Duncan tiene una foto mía? Eso es extraño… quizás tenga pensado mostrársela a toda la escuela ¿Quién sabe? Siendo Duncan todo es posible.

Me recosté en su cama para observar la foto. La mire por un buen rato. De pronto siento como mis ojos se van cerrando de apoco, el sueño se había apoderado de mi y en menos de un minuto me dormí.

* * *

**TADA! si si, me qedo horrible, pero pepino! me da igual, a mi me gusto :3**

**Deje sus hermoso reviews! ;D**

**Em... enrealidad no se cuando volvere a actualizar este fic , porque por el momento, no tengo idea de como continuarlo. Pero mi otro Fic "delicioso tormento" creo qe lo actualizare pronto, porque se me ocurrieron muchas ideas! :D , ahora solo falta que se me quite la flojera y escribe el nuevo capitulo u.u .Si, soy una pajera ;D xD**

**Tambien se me habia ocurrido hacer otro fic! pero tambien me da paja escribir, ando floja xD**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, le queria dedicar este capitulo Orange (Ari) y Apple (Guadii) porque las quierooo muchisimo, y simplemente se me antojo dedicarles este capitulo xD**

**Byebye (:**


End file.
